¿Desde hoy soy una chica?
by pinkus-pyon
Summary: Por asares del destino tsuna es convertido en una chica, y para no traer problemas, tsuna debe fingir ante sus guardianes, podrá tsuna no ser descubierto?, sus guardianes se terminaran enamorando de el o mejor dicho ella?...
1. Chapter 1

**Ola a todo aquel que este leyendo mi historia, es un gusto traerles esta nueva historia n.n, también pido perdón a los lectores que leen mis otras historias, lamento tardar tanto en actualizar, pero créanme que intentare subir los capítulos mas rápido u Bueno espero que disfruten esta nueva historia**

**********Pd: KHR no me pertenece, todo es obra de la gran ************Akira Amano-sama.**

* * *

**~capitulo 1: Tsuna una ¿chica?~**

Tsuna si que odiaba su suerte, porque entre todas las personas del mundo, tenían que pasarle las cosas más raras y peligrosas. Aunque al principio se negó de ser el décimo vongola, con el tiempo y gracias a Reborn -Aunque nunca lo admitiría- fue aceptándolo poco a poco, ya que gracias a eso, conoció a sus primeros amigos verdaderos: Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei Chrome Haru, Dino incluso Hibari y Mukuro podía considerarse como sus amigos, claro que también estaban Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin, pero ellos eran mas como sus hermanitos, en fin su mundo se había extendido, había conocido amigos como enemigos, pero incluso algunos enemigos se habían vuelto sus amigos y aliados, ahora que lo pensaba si pudiera evitar haber vivido todo eso, nunca lo evitaría, amaba su vida tal y como era.

Aunque aun no significaba que odiara su situación actual, porque reborn le gustaba tanto hacerle sufrir, ahora sí que se había pasado, solo por querer probar unas balas nuevas de león, se encontraba así, esa apariencia tan denigrante, pero como eso no era suficiente para Reborn lo había obligado ir a la escuela con esa apariencia, es que acaso le ¿odiaba?...a saber.

-Solo espero que Mukuro no se entere muy pronto- Siguió su camino hacia su escuela, se había ido caminando solo, aun no quería que sus amigos lo vieran de esa forma, con su familia no había problema, Reborn le había dicho a su Mama que iría de viaje a Italia con su Papa, su Mama sin dudar, había creído en las palabras de Reborn, sí que tenia suerte en que su Mama fuera tan inocente, no quería verla enojada de nuevo, la primera y última vez que la había visto enojada, tuvo que pasar unos días sin dormir, incluso su Papa lo había acompañado, pero eso había sido su culpa, eso era una de las tantas razones de su enojo con él, no de hecho, era la segunda más importante, la primera era...de eso no quería hablar.

-Ya casi llego a la escuela, solo espero que no digan nada de mi apariencia-Tsuna lloraba internamente, lo último que quería oír era la opinión de Kyoko por su apariencia, sin más, se adentro a su escuela por suerte Hibari no estaba rondando por ahí, si no sería -"mordido hasta la muerte"- Como diría su guardián de la nube, a veces su frase sí que le daba escalofríos, siguió con su rumbo hacia adentro del edificio, tenía que ir a la oficina pero unos fuertes gritos, lo hicieron parar en seco.

-CÁLLATE FRIKI DEL BÉISBOL- Gokudera estaba hecho una furia, estaba molesto porque tenía que ir a la escuela solo con el friki del béisbol ya que su querido Décimo, tenia cosas que hacer.

-Ma, ma Gokudera no te enojes- Yamamoto como siempre tenía una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes, pero parecía más brillante de lo usual, Tsuna de esto pudo percatarse.

-¡COMO QUIERES QUE NO ME ENOJE!- Casi se podía ver llamas rojas en la espalda de Gokudera.

-Tsuna trago gordo- "¿No es demasiado temprano para que Gokudera y Yamamoto hayan llegado?"- Pero como un balde de agua fría en su cabeza recordó -"oh cierto yo soy siempre el que los atrasa"- Tsuna seguiría en una esquina con un aura depresiva, si una fría voz no lo hubiera hecho salir de sus pensamientos.

-Herbívoros- Tsuna volteo su cabeza para encontrarse con su guardián mas fuerte -Por no decir más terrorífico, aunque Mukuro peleara también por ese lugar- Ahí estaba, su guardián de la nube: Hibari kyoya.

-Herbívoros por irrumpir la paz de Nanimori "Los morderé hasta la muerte"- Hibari ya tenía lista sus tonfas para el ataque y Gokudera tenia sus dinamitas en la mano listas también, Tsuna quería interrumpir la pelea pero no podía con esa apariencia, cuando estaba a punto de empezar la batalla, Yamamoto pudo detenerla, tsuna agradecía mentalmente a su guardián de la lluvia, no sabía que haría sin él.

-Ma, ma chicos tienen que calmarse- Yamamoto aun poseía su sonrisa, aunque podías ver un poco de preocupación en su rostro.

-NO TE METAS ESTÚPIDO FRIKI DEL BÉISBOL Gokudera si que estaba furioso, no solo tenía que aguantar al estúpido friki del béisbol no, también tenia que soportar a ese lunático de las peleas, su día no podía empeorar.

-PELEA AL EXTREMO- Al oír ese grito a Gokudera le empezó a dar un tic en la ceja, Yamamoto al darse cuenta de esto prefirió salir antes de que su sempai llegara.

-Vamos Gokudera, tenemos que entrar a clases-Yamamoto llevaba arrastrando al guardián de la tormenta hacia su salón, lo mejor era detener la pelea antes que destruyeran la escuela.

-SUÉLTAME- Gokudera intentaba zafarse, pero sus intentos eran en vano, Yamamoto lo tenía bien sujeto.

-Ma ma Gokudera no querrás que Tsuna se ponga triste, cuando sepa que sus guardianes pelean entre ellos- Yamamoto tenía una mirada seria.

Y como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas, el guardián de la tormenta se calmo y fue justo a tiempo, porque en ese momento llego el guardián del sol gritando cosas "extremas", las cuales Gokudera ignoro con fu fuerza de voluntad.

-Tch... vayámonos ya- Gokudera si que quería patearle el trasero a Hibari, pero no pondría triste al decimo por sus acciones egoístas -"Como mano derecha que soy, jamás hare triste al décimo con mis acciones"- Así que sin más, camino con Yamamoto hacia sus salón, Hibari viendo que su pelea había sido detenida, guardo sus tonfas y se dirigió hacia la entrada.

-"Morderé hasta la muerte aquellos herbívoros que osen romper el reglamento"- Así que sin mas fue a vigilar para que ningún herbívoro irrumpiera su paz, aunque aun estaba un poco extraño porque no anduviera ese omnívoro con ellos, pero prefirió ignorarlo, luego lo mordería hasta la muerte, con una sonrisa ladeada siguió caminando.

-Qué bueno que una sangrienta batalla a sido evitada- Tsuna estaba feliz, Reborn no lo obligara a firmar papeles, porque sus guardianes destruyeran la escuela, sobre todo Hibari y Mukuro, sus peleas siempre le traían dolores de cabeza.

Tsuna estaba oculto en un árbol cerca de ahí, cuando vio que sus amigos se fueron, se sintió más tranquilo, pero sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, le decían que se agachara y no tuvo que dudarlo, así lo hizo, de repente una bala paso encima de el, chocando con el árbol

-Tsk...Enserio que tu intuición vongola a veces molesta dame-tsuna- El aludido volteo encontrándose con su tutor, el ya tenía su cuerpo, la batalla de representantes la habían ganado, claro que con muchos esfuerzos y con un tiempo de descanso por sus serias heridas, pero la maldición había sido quitada de los arcobalenos, aunque aún tenían que proteger el tri-ni-sete podían conservar su verdadera forma.

Tsuna si que se había sorprendido cuando vio por primera vez la verdadera forma de Reborn, era muy guapo, con razón Bianchi siempre estaba tras de él…-"HIIII Q-que rayos estoy pensando"- Tsuna se había sorprendido de sus propios pensamientos, nunca había pensado eso antes de... pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al esquivar otro balazo.

-HIIII! REBORN! porque rayos me disparaste- Tsuna gritaba con frustración, se encontraba en el suelo, tenía unas lágrimas en los ojos, las mejillas sonrojadas y temblaba un poco.

-"Kawai"- Reborn escondió su sonrojo bajo se sombrero, Tsuna era demasiado lindo para su propio bien, podía ocasionar que pervertidos o pedófilos lo atacaran, aunque claro que como buen hitman que era, nunca llegaban a tocar ni un cabello de su estudiante, no por nada era el mejor asesino del mundo.

-Solo quería ver si aun tenias tus reflejos dame-Tsuna, esa apariencia podría ocasionar algunos problemas, sobre todo con tus guardianes- Reborn sonrió maliciosamente, ocasionando que Tsuna temblara y todos los guardianes en ese momento estornudaran.

-HIII todo es tu culpa Reborn si no me hubieras usado como conejillo de indias esto no hubiera p-Un disparo que rozo su mejilla fue suficiente para callar a Tsuna, iba a seguir protestando pero una simple mirada de Reborn basto para que cerrara la boca, no quería sufrir las consecuencias de molestar a su tutor espartano, ya lo había hecho una vez y...había sido muy doloroso.

-Bueno como ya no tienes nada que decir dame-tsuna- Esto Reborn lo decía mientras empuñaba a león con un aura asesina y un brillo asesino en sus ojos -Así que será mejor que vayas a la dirección por tus papeles, te recomiendo evitar a tus guardianes nos vemos dame-tsuna- Reborn caminaba para la salida, mientras Tsuna se quedo viendo su figura hasta desaparecer en la entrada.

-Lo dices como si fuera sencillo Reborn- Tsuna se levanto y sacudió el polvo de su uniforme, pero sintió una un aura asesina acercarse, esa aura la conocía muy bien -"HIIII V-voy a morir"- pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una fría voz.

-Por estar fuera de tu salón "te morderé hasta la muerte"-Tsuna volteo encontrándose con su guardián de la nube, quien ya tenía sus tonfas listas.

-N-no me estoy saltando las clases, e-es que me perdí- Tsuna sintió que la mirada de hibari-san lo estaba analizando, por una extraña razón, un leve sonrojo apareció en su mejillas, cuando vio su ceño fruncir, cerró los ojos, pero nunca llego un golpe a él, cuando los abrió hibari ya no tenía sus tonfas y caminaba hacia la escuela.

-Sera mejor que me sigas- Tsuna imagino que era su forma de decir que él lo llevaría a la dirección, mientras caminaban tsuna tuvo un pequeña pisca de valentía de quien sabe dónde y se atrevió a preguntar.

-n-no me "morderás hasta la muerte"- Tsuna se arrepintió de preguntar, sabía de antemano la personalidad de su guardián, su paciencia era casi nula, por lo que empezó a temblar.

-Mmm...Yo no muerdo a "herbívoras débiles"- Tsuna sintió esto como una apuñalada, pero al estar en un estado deprimido, Tsuna no noto, la mirada de su guardián dirigida hacia ella.

Tsuna lloraba internamente, todo era culpa de Reborn, si no hubiera probado esas balas nuevas con él, no hubiera pasado nada, por su culpa tsuna ahora era una "herbívora" como diría Hibari.

-"P-POR SU CULPA YO SOY UNA...una…una…c-chica"- Tsuna apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

* * *

**-Con Reborn-**

Reborn se encontraba vigilando a su estudiante con una pequeña cámara, se imaginaba que le había afectado lo que había dicho Hibari, así que sonrió de lado, como adoraba ver a su estudiante sufriendo y es que eso es lo que había sucedido, cuando Reborn había probado con él una bala con el signo femenino, Tsuna gracias a eso ahora era una chica, tenía la misma estatura pero su cabello había crecido hasta su cintura y se había puesto lacio, sus ojos no habían cambiado mucho solo se habían puesto de un color más claro y sus pestañas habían crecido un poco, su piel ahora era suave, para disgusto del castaño, a pesar de que su tutor pensaba que tsuna sería plana, en realidad estaba bien dotada, su voz había cambiado ahora era de chica, aunque siendo honestos, cuándo se quejaba sonaba igual.

Cuando Reborn la había visto por primera vez, sintió la necesidad de abrazarla, con ese pensamiento se había sonrojado, pero pudo disimularlo al instante para que su estudiante no lo viera -"Pero rayos, es que tsuna es demasiado lindo o en este caso ¿linda?"- descarto rápidamente sus pensamientos, no era hora de pensar eso, tenía que buscar pronto una cura.

* * *

**-Con Tsuna-**

-Bueno aquí te dejo herbívora, si rompes una regla recuerda que "te morderé hasta la muerte"-Hibari siguió su rumbo hasta perderse en una esquina.

-HIIII, estoy perdida, a-aunque al menos hibari no se dio cuenta que era yo- Tsuna suspiro- C-creo que fue buena idea ponerme este tinte- Tsuna tomo uno de sus mechones, su antes color castaño, era ahora un negro oscuro –"Pero me gustaba más mi color natural se me veía mejor…"- Tsuna tuvo que aguantarse a pegarse contra una pared, desde que se había convertido en una chica, a veces pensaba de esa manera, casi parecía que…

-No puede ser- Tsuna se jalo su cabello con frustración- Me estoy convirtiendo en una chica- Tsuna tenía ganas de llorar, pero se aguanto las ganas, algo le decía que si lo hacía haría feliz a cierta persona- y no quiero hacerlo- Pensó en voz alta Tsuna.

* * *

**-Con reborn-**

-Tsk, tu intuición se está volviendo molesta dame-Tsuna- Reborn estaba en una sala con muchas pantallas, subió sus pies al tablero de controles

Creo que tendré que enseñarte algunas cosas- Reborn sonrió sádicamente- Vio otra pantalla donde se podía ver a Hibari disciplinando a unos estudiantes por correr en el pasillo, Reborn frunció levemente el ceño- Parece que tengo muchos rivales- Reborn sonrió peligrosamente, esto no era nada bueno, bueno en realidad, solo era malo para Tsuna.

* * *

**NOTAS~-**

**Bueno y que les pareció? XD**

** espero con ansias sus comentarios y opiniones, **

**ciao! ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**COMO ESTÁN TODOS! XD yo bien, solo por la tarea mi día de arruina, de todos modos, espero que no hayan esperado mucho aquí les traigo les siguiente capitulo de este gran fic (o bueno eso creo yo) espero les guste, por cierto espero que puedan leer mis otras historias XD la pueden encontrar en mi perfil XB bueno sin mas XD**

**********Pd: KHR no me pertenece, todo es obra de la gran ************Akira Amano-sama.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2:**

-HIIII! Porque me pasa esto solo a mi- Tsuna se encontraba sentada en el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos, su transformación la había vuelto más sensible -"HIIII porque me refiero a mi misma es decir a mi mismo como una chica, tengo que encontrar rápido una solución o terminare siendo una chica muy pronto"- Apoyándose en la pared Tsuna pudo levantarse, sin esperar más, Tsuna había entrado a la dirección y pedido su horario, por suerte o mala suerte, le había tocado el mismo salón, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, sus amigos podrían reconocerle.

-"Solo espero que no me reconozcan tan pronto, se que debo decírselos pero preferiría no hacerlo"- Tsuna pensó con amargura, aunque el parecerse mucho a su forma masculina no le ayudo mucho precisamente, inmediatamente cuando entro al salón, sus guardianes tuvieron sospechas de ella, o el...-"Lo que sea"- Pensaba deprimida-mente Tsuna.

Afortunadamente, el cambiarse su cabello de color, y ponerse un lentes de contacto para que sus ojos fueran de un color café más oscuro sí que le ayudo, pues los guardianes, ya no le prestaban tanta atención como antes, tal vez solo la habían visto porque era nueva.

Tsuna paso al frente del salón, el maestro tosió un poco para que los alumnos dejaran de murmurar entre ellos, una vez que todos guardaron silencio, el maestro se dispuso a realizar la introducción.

-Bueno chicos, ella será su nueva compañera de clases desde hoy, es procedente de Italia, trátenla bien, ¿escucharon?- Las palabras del profesor trajeron a Tsuna a la realidad, ahora se encontraba frente a toda su clase siendo observada por todos con un podo de duda de parte de sus guardianes, vio como los hombres la miraban como si fueran lobos hambrientos y el fuera un pedazo de carne, Tsuna sudo frio, no era algo que le gustara, preferiría que lo llamaran dame-Tsuna a esa incomoda situación.

Tsuna trago saliva, tenía que actuar como le había dicho Reborn, aunque esa personalidad era un poco molesta, todavía recordaba lo que había pasado unas horas atrás.

* * *

**~FLASH BACK~**

-HIIII pero R-reborn no puedo ir así a la escuela, los chicos se darían cuenta- Tsuna se jalaba el cabello con frustración.

-Cállate Dame-Tsuna- Reborn había convertido a León en un pequeño mazo, a pesar de todo el seguía siendo un caballero, así que usaría un arma menos grande, sin esperar más le dio un martillazo a su estudiante.

-Hiiii R-reborn eso dolió…- Tsuna tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Cállate Dame-Tsuna- Reborn con su fedora escondió su leve sonrojo- agradece que use un arma más pequeña- Reborn le dio una sonrisa ladeada.

-Más pequeña, pero parece que le aumentaste la fuerza a propósito- Se quejo la castaña recibiendo otro golpe de su tutor- ya deja de golpearme Reborn- Tsuna se sobaba la cabeza.

-De todos modos, si no quieres ser descubierta, tengo la solución a tus problemas- Reborn saco una pequeña botella y una pequeña caja.

-Reborn- Tsuna se quejo- no creas que no me di cuenta, te referiste a mí, como a una chica- Reborn escondió su sonrisa con su fedora.

-No sé de que hablas mi "pequeña" estudiante, además si así fuera el caso, si no lo recuerdas tu eres una "CHI-CA"- Reborn remarco estas dos palabras con malicia mientras sonreía, Tsuna solo pudo palmearse la frente y pensar porque dios lo odiaba tanto.

-Lo haces apropósito, ¿no es cierto?- Tsuna derrotado tomo y observo la botella, era un tinte para cambiar el color de su cabello a uno de color negro, en la caja venían unos lentes de contacto, resignado Tsuna tuvo que dejarse poner el tinte por su tutor.

Los dos fueron al baño, Tsuna se sentó en un banco, reborn se quito la fedora y la puso en lugar donde no pudiera mojarse, con elegancia se puso atrás de su estudiante, corrió un poco sus mangas y empezó a ponerle el tinte a su estudiante, Tsuna al ver que su tutor no parecía dudar al poner el tinte, se preguntaba si ya lo había hecho antes, así que con un poco de duda le pregunto.

-Reborn…ya te has pintado el cabello ¿antes?...pareces tener practica con esto- Reborn seguía poniendo el tinte- ¿Reborn?- Tsuna se extraño que su tutor no le respondiera.

-Calla Dame-Tsuna, contestando a tu pregunta…es un sí, a veces cambiaba mi cabello para pasar desapercibido, el camuflaje es uno de los más importantes requerimientos para ser un muy buen hitman…y parece que tu ya lo vas aprendiendo- Tsuna se sonrojo e iba a replicar, pero Reborn había soltado una pequeña risa que hizo a Tsuna que su corazón latiera con fuerza, su risa era muy bonita para los oídos de Tsuna, pero Reborn rápidamente dejo de reírse.

-Reborn ¿sabes algo?- Tsuna trago un poco de saliva y Reborn solo espero a que continuara- E-es la primera vez que te escucho reír- Reborn ante esto paro de ponerle el tinte.

-Y que importa eso Dame-Tsuna- Reborn había contestado molesto, Tsuna le había atrapado con la guardia baja.

-N-no nada es solo que…tu risa es muy linda- Tsuna voltio y le dio una gran sonrisa, ante esto Reborn camino hacia atrás con una gran sonrojo, Tsuna no se había dado cuenta de esto y había volteado su cabeza hacia al frente, Reborn había intentado cubrir su sonrojo, pero se había quitado la fedora para no mojarla.

-"Mierda nunca me la volveré a quitar"- Pensó Reborn con molestia, pero al estar pensando y al dar otro paso hacia atrás piso un jabón y se fue para atrás cayendo en la bañera llena de agua, quedando todo empapado, Tsuna ante el ruido del agua, voltio y al ver a Reborn en esa posición, ignoro que era el mejor hitman del mundo e hizo lo que cualquier suicida haría en esa situación, empezó a reírse...si, no había sido buena idea.

-jajaja R-reborn e-estas bien…jajá-j-aja...-Tsuna intentaba detener su risa, pero simplemente no podía, le era muy divertido, pero paró en seco cuando vio un aura negra salir de su tutor, con una sonrisa nerviosa se acerco y le extendió su mano- D-déjame ayudarte Rebo-…-Pero Tsuna no pudo terminar su frase porque su tutor lo había tomado de la mano y lo había atraído hacia la bañera cayendo encima de él y quedando igual de mojado.

-Ahora no podrás reírte Dame-Tsuna- Reborn tenía una sonrisa ladeada.

-Sabes no tenias que hacer eso- Tsuna enfadado intento pararse, pero resbalo y cayó sobre cierta anatomía que hizo a Reborn estremecerse, Tsuna ajeno de su situación solo se quejo- Mou~ eso me dolió- Tsuna se sobaba el trasero, y reborn ante este acto solo logro sonrojarse más.

-Dame-Tsuna tienes suerte de no ser una chica- Reborn tenía una sonrisa maliciosa, Tsuna solo lo miro intrigado, pero como dicen -"la curiosidad mato al gato o en este caso al conejo"-.

-¿Por qué Reborn?- Tsuna inclino su cabeza haciendo que se viera más lindo de lo normal.

-"Porque ya hubiera saltado sobre ti"- Pensó maliciosamente su tutor, sin borrar su sonrisa se acerco a su estudiante y le dio un leve beso en el cuello a Tsuna, ocasionando que este se estremeciera y volteara.

-Mou ~ Reborn, deja de intentar asustarme- Tsuna tenía las mejillas infladas, Reborn en ese mismo instante tuvo la necesidad de estrellarse contra una pared, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió, así que solo hizo una leve mueca.

Al ver que su estudiante no entendía las indirectas, intento pararse un poco molesto además de que estaba frustrado, no había imaginado que su estudiante fuera tan lento, sin embargo al intentar empujarlo, olvido un pequeño detalle…Tsuna estaba volteado hacia él, ocasionando que el tutor tocara a tsuna en un lugar para anda apropiado.

-HIIIII REBORN DONDE CREES QUE ESTAS TOCANDO- Tsuna se sonrojo como un tomate y le dio una cachetada, como pudo, Tsuna se levanto y corrió fuera del baño, Reborn ante este gesto no se movió, la acción de su estudiante lo había dejado en shock.

-"Dame-Tsuna acaba de actuar ¿como una chica?..."- Reborn pensó con un poco de incredulidad, lentamente se llevo su mano a su mejilla, salió de la bañera y con paso lento fue a la recamara de su estudiante.

Nana que iba hacia el baño, se extraño por la extraña sonrisa del tutor de su hijo, pero imaginando que tal vez algo bueno le había pasado, prefirió no entrometerse.

-"Mou~ Reborn parece enamorado, la chica debe ser muy linda para haber capturado su atención"- Nana pensó con inocencia, no imaginando quien era la presa de aquel tutor sádico y espartano...aunque quizás no cambie mucho su reaccion.

Tsuna se había encerrado en su habitación, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y lagrimas en los ojos, se encontraba en una esquina con un aura depresiva, mantenía su rostro oculto entre sus rodillas.

-"Reborn pervertido, que cree que hacía, debería ser mas caballeroso, a una chica no se le tr…"- Tsuna abrió los ojos como platos ante sus pensamientos, su aura depresiva aumento -"PORQUE rayos pienso esas cosas, ya me estoy dando miedo a mi mismo"- Tsuna en ese momento se sentía muy impotente, no sabía qué hacer, no era una situación por la que cualquiera pasara, no, solo a él, le tenían que pasar ese tipo de situaciones.

Reborn entro con sigilo al la habitación, una sonrisa se formo al ver a su estudiante en una esquina hecho una bolita, con elegancia y sin hacer un ruido llego hasta a él, quedando en frente, aunque tuvo las ganas de golpearlo con león, se conformo con darle un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-Dame-Tsuna, deja de perder el tiempo y alístate- Reborn tenía una mirada seria, sabía que no podía pegarle muy fuerte o amenazarle, su estudiantes estaba en esos momentos muy ¿delicada?...no lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

-No…- Reborn abrió un poco los ojos por la sorpresa, su estudiante le estaba llevando la contraria, no era algo que viera todos los días, sonrió de lado- no hasta que te disculpes- Reborn dejo de sonreír y miro a Tsuna con incredulidad, pero cuando este alzo la cabeza, pudo notar en su mirada que no mentía, el en verdad quería que se disculpara, Reborn iba a protestar pero al ver que Tsuna iba a ponerse a llorar, maldijo internamente y se agacho quedando a su altura.

-Dam…quiero decir, Tsuna…yo, Mmm…¿enserio debo hacerlo?- Pero al ver las lagrimas amenazantes que empezaban a verse en sus ojos, suspiro, se froto la sien antes de contestar-…lo siento- Tsuna abrió los ojos completamente, no esperaba que su tutor accediera tan fácilmente, sin poder evitarlo asintió, dándole una gran sonrisa, logrando que su tutor tragara un poco de saliva, aceptando su disculpa despejo su aura negra y lo abrazo, su nueva transformación estaba haciendo que hiciera cosas que antes no haría ni aunque lo amenazaran de vida o muerte...tal vez...no estaba del todo seguro

-Te perdono reborn- Reborn se sonrojo y acepto el abrazo, ocultando su rostro con su fedora, la cual ahora si traía, Reborn estaba a punto de perder la poca cordura que poseía y se iba a lanzar para hacerles cosas para nada saludables para la mente de su estudiante, pero el grito de la salvadora de Tsuna y la distracción para la molestia de Reborn, logro que Tsuna lo soltara.

-Tsuna-chan, cuando bajes podrías bajar tu ropa sucia- La voz de Nana se logro escuchar de la primera planta, logrando que Tsuna se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, con un sonrojo se separo de su tutor.

-L-lo siento Reborn no fue mi intención abrazarte, te prometo no volverlo hacer- Tsuna esperaba que esto disminuyera el enojo de su tutor, pero su aura no hizo más que aumentar, Tsuna lo miro con nerviosismo- HIIIII, Reborn no me hagas nada no volveré a tocarte- Tsuna escucho un leve chasquido de parte de Reborn, con inseguridad alzo la cabeza y noto que el aura de su tutor era mil veces peor, Tsuna trago saliva, esto no era nada bueno para él.

-Dame-Tsuna ni lo pienses- Tsuna miro a su tutor con duda, este solo transformo a león en un mazo- cumple tu promesa y veras lo que pasa- Tsuna seguía sin comprender a su tutor así que solo asintió con nerviosismo.

-"HIIIII que le pasa a Reborn, si antes me pegaba si lo cargaba y ahora se enoja si le digo que ya no lo volveré hacer…nunca lograre entenderlo"- Tsuna negó con la cabeza, pero una pensamiento le llego a la cabeza, logrando que lentamente posara su vista en el reloj, casi sintió un infarto, con un tic en la ceja miro a Reborn- R-reborn, son las 5:30 am, me podrías decir a qué hora me levantaste- Tsuna aun tenia le tic en su ceja.

-A las 4 de la mañana Dame-Tsuna, me sorprende que hasta ahora te dieras cuenta- Reborn sonrió con malicia-pero eso no es impórtate ahorita- Reborn noto que su estudiante iba a protestar pero un brillo en su mirada basto para hacerlo callar- Ahora debemos ver que haremos con su personalidad Dame-Tsuna- Tsuna inclino su cabeza hacia un lado por la duda, Reborn tuvo que parpadear dos veces, había jurado haber visto flores alrededor de su estudiante, decidió ignorar eso por su salud mental, o bueno la poca que le quedaba.

-Mi personalidad, pero, ¿qué tiene de malo?- Tsuna no entendía a su tutor.

-Dame-Tsuna si actúas como siempre aunque cambies de apariencia tus guardianes se darán fácilmente cuenta que eres tú, y como eso acabara mi diversión muy rápido, eh decidido hacer que cambies- Tsuna sudo frio ante las palabras de su tutor, el solo hacia eso por diversión.

-"Acaso eso es lo único que le importa"- Tsuna tuvo la ligera intención de protestar pero gracias a que su intuición había mejorado -"por cosas que no quiero ni pensar"- Podía saber cuándo hablar y cuando no, imaginando a donde quería llegar su tutor, Tsuna suspiro- entonces como debo actuar reborn- Tsuna esperaba no tener que actuar como esas chicas presuntuosas o superficiales, aunque no odiara completamente a ese tipo de gente, nunca le habían gustado este tipo de chicas.

-No encuentro un mejor ejemplo de cómo actuar que aquella chica que luego esta con mukuro Dame-Tsuna, tendrás que actuar como M.M pero con una personalidad menos fastidiosa-Tsuna tuvo la ligera necesidad de estrellarse contra la pared.

-Reborn leíste mi mente verdad- Tsuna lloraba internamente, lentamente se paro con un aura oscura a su alrededor- como debo actuar reborn- Tsuna ya se había rendido contra su tutor, sabía que sería un caso perdido.

-Bueno solo debes actuar como alguien creída y molesta, ten traje esto para ti- Reborn tenía una sonrisa ladeada, lo que ocasiono en Tsuna muchos escalofríos, Reborn le había entregado a Tsuna una gran cantidad de revistas para chicas- y quiero que las leas todas, al final te hare preguntas y si te equivocas- Reborn tenía un botón en su mano mientras que misteriosamente dinamitas aparecían de bajo de Tsuna.

-HIIIII Reborn!- Tsuna se había puesto pálido, esperaba llegar al menos vivo para el desayuno.

**~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~**

* * *

Tsuna no recordaba cuanto tiempo estuvo con su tutor entrenando pero era algo que preferiría olvidar, ahora era el momento de actuar como le había dicho su tutor, trago un poco de saliva, aunque no le gustara, sabía que debía hacerlo, o si no su tutor e daría un entrenamiento espartano, Su anillo vongola se encontraba en una cadena bajo su playera y sus guantes estaban guardados en una pequeña bolsa que traía puesta, cubrió unos segundos su mirada con su fleco, hizo una reverencia, cerró los ojos y suspiro antes de levantarse, ahora su sonrisa habitual sincera y amable, había cambiado por una presumida y maliciosa, casi como las de Mukuro, pero menos psicópata.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tsunamy yukiko, espero que puedan tratarme como se debe, me gustan las cosas valiosas y odio a la gente que siempre sonríe, que grite mucho y siempre diga amenazas a todo mundo, que sea demasiada tímida, que sea amante de las peleas y que sea muy extremo, oh y odio el béisbol el boxeo, los pasteles, las ilusiones, los niños, los UMA y la disciplina, bueno creo que eso es todo, espero que sean buenos conmigo- Tsuna termino esto con una sonrisa- supongo que ¿ese es mi lugar no?- Tsuna señalo el lugar de tras de Gokudera y a lado de Chrome, el maestro asintió lentamente, Tsuna sonrió con superioridad y camino hacia su lugar.

Trago un poco de saliva al ver la cara molesta de Gokudera y la sonrisa falsa de Yamamoto, incluso noto el miedo de Chrome, aunque hubiera preferido llevarse con sus amigos, no quería que nadie supiera sobre su situación, se sentó en su lugar con elegancia, como le había enseñado reborn y le dio una mirada a todos, al momento la mayoría se volteo para ver al profesor, este tartamudeo un poco.

-B-bueno creo q-que será m-momento de empezar la clase, guardar silencio- El profesor continuo con su clase con normalidad, había pensado en pasar a la nueva estudiante, pero su mirada le daba un poco de miedo, así que prefirió no hacerlo.

-Tch mujer presumida- Gokudera tenía un aura de odio hacia Tsuna, al parecer le había molestado mucho el insulto hacia los UMA más de lo que imagino.

-Ma, ma Gokudera, sabes que Tsuna se molestara mucho si causas destrozos durante su ausencia- Yamamoto tenía una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero por una estrena razón su bate había aparecido en su espalda, Tsuna vacilo un poco antes de sonreír.

-*Sciocco~- Tsuna había hablado en Italiano, Reborn desde meses atrás ya había empezado con sus clases de italiano y ya se lo sabia casi a la perfección, ya que según él, gracias a su sangre vongola, el aprendería el Italiano más fácil.

Gokudera estaba a punto de replicar, pero el maestro le había llamado la atención y Yamamoto con una tímida Chrome le habían detenido, el tiempo paso muy rápido para Tsuna, aunque a veces tenía que tragar saliva por la miradas que les mandaban sus guardianes, incluso Enma le había mirado con curiosidad, Tsuna le había dado una leve sonrisa, pero se extraño cuando un sonrojo apareció en su rostro y con nerviosismo miro hacia otro lado.

Tsuna quería hablar con Enma, pero no podía, ahora era un desconocido para sus amigos, o en este caso desconocida…aun odiaba que le llamaran por los sufijos femeninos.

-Tsunamy-san, quieres desayunar con nosotras- Tsuna salió de sus pensamientos para ver a una chicas de su salón paradas frente a él, tenían una sonrisa en el rostro, pero Tsuna sintió escalofríos de sus sonrisas, sabía que todos eran falsas, así que prefirió no aceptar la propuesta.

-Oh gracias pero no gracias, no me gusta desayunar con personas de sonrisas falsas, lo siento pero si me disculpan- Tsuna se paro con elegancia, sonrió con superioridad y salió pero su salida fue detenida cuando sintió que alguien le ponía el pie, Tsuna se mordió el labio, sin embargo su caída fue detenida por dos pares de manos, Tsuna que había cerrado los ojos, los abrió con duda, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba encima de Yamamoto y Enma, Tsuna se sonrojo levemente, los chicos lo miraban con preocupación, pero Tsuna pudo notar algo más en su mirada.

-Oh G-gras por s-salvarme- Tsuna se maldijo por tartamudear, esperaba que sus guardianes no se dieran cuenta, por suerte ninguno lo hizo.

-Ma, ma, no te preocupes no fue nada- Yamamoto sonreía, pero estaba un poco nervioso, no sabía el porqué, pero su cuerpo se había movido solo, sin darse cuenta había salido en ayuda de la chica, ese era el mismo caso con Enma, el también tenía un poco de duda, Tsuna se encontraba nervioso, como pudo recupero la compostura, pero al escuchar los gritos de las chicas se puso nervioso.

-¡Kyaaaa!, Yamamoto es como un caballero- Una chica tenia corazones en donde se suponían debían estar sus ojos.

-MOU~ yo quiero ser salvada por Yamamoto- La chica mordía un pañuelo con frustración.

-Yo también quiero estar encima de Yamamoto- Todas las chicas del salón tenían un aura enamorada a su alrededor, pero también una de odio y celos dirigida hacia Tsuna.

-No es justo, Yamamoto siempre se lleva las mejores partes- Los chicos también estaban molestos, una aura deprimente los rodeaba, esperaban tener una oportunidad con la chica nueva, pero imaginaban que sería también cautivada por los dos ídolos de su salón.

-Tks, estúpido fanático del béisbol solo ocasionas que todo sea más molesto- Gokudera tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, algo en esa posición le ponía molesto.

-Ma, ma Gokudera, no podía dejar que la chica cayera sin hacer nada- Yamamoto lentamente soltó a Tsuna y se paro para caminar hacia Gokudera, Enma también se había parado, Tsuna seguía en el suelo

-Lo siento pero tengo que irme- Tsuna se paro en un segundo y salió de ahí, todos la miraban con duda, los guardianes también tenían un poco de sospechas, el saber que venía de Italia solo ayudaba aumentar sus sospechas.

-Sera mejor tenerla vigilada, podría ser una asesina mandada por alguna familia enemiga- Gokudera tenía una mirada seria.

-Ma, ma, ma no seas tan paranoico Gokudera, tal vez solo sea una chica ordinaria- Yamamoto puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Gokudera, ante esto recibió insultos y maldiciones por parte de este, ante esto Yamamoto sonrió.

Chrome miraba por donde había salido la nueva estudiante, algo en ella se le hacía conocido, así que con determinación, salió del salón en su búsqueda, lo mejor era preguntarle directamente, aunque sabía que podría dificultarsele un poco.

* * *

**~Con Tsuna~**

-No sé porque, pero siento que este será un día, demasiado largo- Tsuna tenía la cabeza gacha cuándo sintió que choco contra alguien, ella cayó hacia atrás, cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver una mirada azul metálica, Tsuna palideció y trago saliva.

-Herbívora- Kyoya estaba frente a ella con una fría mirada, Tsuna ahora si temía por su bienestar, pero al sentir unas voces provenir de atrás de ella, se puso más nerviosa, volteo lentamente hacia atrás, viendo como llegaban por ahí, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Chrome y Enma, ahora sí que estaba en un lio, por un lado estaba el disculparse con Hibari y salir vivo, pero que sus guardianes sospecharan de ella, y la otra era insultarle y recibir una gran paliza por parte del prefecto, pero que sus guardianes no se dieran cuenta, las dos en su opinión eran pésimas.

-"Definitivamente estoy jodida"- Tsuna lloraba internamente.

* * *

**~Con Reborn~**

-Y no sabes cuánto Dame-Tsuna- Reborn tenía una sonrisa maliciosa, sus pies estaban recargados en los controles de las cámaras y en sus manos tenía un bote con palomitas, Reborn si que disfrutaba ver a Tsuna sufrir

**~Continuara~**

* * *

**NOTAS**

***sciocco-tonto***

**Y que tal estuvo, bueno, malo, pésimo, ustedes tiene la palabra XD**

**espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, es un poco emocionante el ver como Tsuna se quedo entre la espada y la pared XD**

**Bueno eso es todo no tengo inspiración para dejar una nota mas larga, me despido XP**

**dejen reviews**

**Ciao! Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WAAAAAAAAAA cuanto tiempo sin actualizar XD je siento tardar tanto en subirlo pero últimamente mi inspiración bajo al ver que casi no eh recibido reviews T.T pero créanme que con pocos que me han escrito me siento mejor n.n así que agradezco a todos aquellos que me han dejado reviews X) Por ellos sigo actualizando XD bueno sin más les dejo el siguiente capitulo**

**PD: KHR no me pertenece es obra de akira Amano-san**

* * *

**~ANTERIORMENTE~**

**~Con Tsuna~**

-No sé porque, pero siento que este será un día, demasiado largo- Tsuna tenía la cabeza gacha cuándo sintió que choco contra alguien, ella cayó hacia atrás, cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver una mirada azul metálica, Tsuna palideció y trago saliva.

-Herbívora- Kyoya estaba frente a ella con una fría mirada, Tsuna ahora si temía por su bienestar, pero al sentir unas voces provenir de atrás de ella, se puso más nerviosa, volteo lentamente hacia atrás, viendo como llegaban por ahí, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Chrome y Enma, ahora sí que estaba en un lio, por un lado estaba el disculparse con Hibari y salir vivo, pero que sus guardianes sospecharan de ella, y la otra era insultarle y recibir una gran paliza por parte del prefecto, pero que sus guardianes no se dieran cuenta, las dos en su opinión eran pésimas.

-"Definitivamente estoy jodida"- Tsuna lloraba internamente.

**~Con Reborn~**

-Y no sabes cuánto Dame-Tsuna- Reborn tenía una sonrisa maliciosa, sus pies estaban recargados en los controles de las cámaras y en sus manos tenía un bote con palomitas, Reborn si que disfrutaba ver a Tsuna sufrir

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

~Con Tsuna~

Tsuna trago saliva, lentamente se paro, y miro a Hibari para luego mirar a sus amigos, sabía que lo que haría ahorita sería estúpido, pero para él, que sus amigos no se enteraran era más importante…bueno ya no estaba tan seguro.

De la nada escucho una voz en su oído, al principio iba a gritar pero la voz lo detuvo entonces como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima, recordó que tenía un micrófono oculto para que pudiera comunicarse con Reborn, sonrió internamente, pero el tono burlón de su tutor le hizo recordar el tipo de personalidad de su tutor -"Esto va ah empeorar mucho mucho mas…"- Tsuna mordió un pañuelo interiormente, pero después se palmeo mentalmente, eso era muy femenino, resignado mejor escucho las palabras de su Tutor.

-Dame-Tsuna ni se te ocurra actuar de otra manera que no sea la que te enseñe, o si no, te pondré el entrenamiento mas espartano que puedas imaginar- Tsuna palideció ante las palabras de su Tutor, respiro un poco, antes de alzar la mirada y poner una mirada molesta.

-Deberías tener cuidado idiota- Oh si, Tsuna en ese momento estaba seguro de haber visto a la propia muerte en la mirada de Hibari, lo único que quería en ese momento era salir corriendo, pero ya no había marcha atrás para el –"Ahora sí que nadie debe enterarse que soy yo oh si no Hibari se vengara"- Tsuna estaba tan perdido en su mundo que no noto el aura asesina que empezaba a salir de Hibari.

-jajaja creo que será mejor intervenir- Yamamoto tenía una mano en su nuca, mientras sonreía nerviosamente, conocía bien al prefecto, incluso si era mujer, esa chica seria brutalmente golpeada si no hacían algo.

-Tch, como si me importa lo que le pase- Gokudera se cruzo de brazos con molestia- Es su culpa por ser tan creída, además me debe una disculpa por insultar a los UMA…- Gokudera dijo esto último en un susurro, frunció el ceño y miro hacia otro lado, ante esto Yamamoto intento tranquilizarlo, Chrome que había estado en todo momento callada empezó a preocuparse por Tsunamy, el hombre nube a veces podía ser muy violento y viendo que la chica no era ninguna peleadora, podría salir muy herida.

-Mmm…- Chrome a pesar de ser alguien tímida y amable, siempre se volvía una persona determinada por su familia y Mukuro-sama, pero ahora esa chica le producía un extraño sentimiento, sentía la extraña tarea de protegerla, algo en ella se le hacía muy conocido, pero aun no sabía el que.

-Herbívora, te morderé hasta la muerte- Hibari tenía sus tonfas en cada una de sus manos, mientras tenía levemente el ceño fruncido y un aura amenazante a su alrededor, Tsuna trago saliva.

-Crees que me das miedo- Tsuna coloco su mano derecha en la cadera y con su otra mano apunto a Hibari- No le tengo miedo a un prefecto con complejo de perro- Tsuna había hablado con mucha seguridad, pero si alguien pudiera ver lo que pasaba en su mente, podría ver que se encontraba corriendo en círculos, bueno Reborn si había leído su mente desde la cámara y si alguien estuviera con él, verían la leve sonrisa que tenía en ese momento.

Hibari tuvo un leve tic en la ceja, el sonrió sádicamente y se lanzo contra ella, Tsuna logro esquivarlo con facilidad, lo que hizo que todos abrieran los ojos, a excepción de Hibari, Tsuna había esquivado al Prefecto como si de un juego se tratase, Tsuna era el más sorprendido, su cuerpo se había movido solo, no entendía que pasaba pero luego hablaría con Reborn, durante unos minutos esquivo todo los ataques de Hibari, pero este parecía cada vez más molesto y sus ataques eran más seguidos, Tsuna sabía que tenía que pelear, Hibari no le dejaría escapar y no podía estar todo el día esquivando a Hibari, los demás Guardianes seguían mirando la pelea con sorpresa, nunca habían imaginado que alguien podría esquivar al prefecto fácilmente.

-Herbívora- Hibari gruño levemente, el estaba perdiendo la paciencia al no poder acertarle ni un solo golpe, aunque también estaba pensando por el repentino cambio de personalidad en la chica.

-No puedes darme Kyo-chan- Tsuna negó con la cabeza mientras una vena de enojo aparecía en la frente de Hibari ante su apodo- y te haces llamar a ti mismo carnívoro, yo digo que mas eres un lindo herbívoro- Tsuna sonrió con diversión, Hibari fue rodeado por un aura oscura, mientras los presentes pensaban si Tsunami era idiota o de verdad quería morir.

Tsuna esquivo con agilidad los ataques de Hibari, pero en el momento de esquivar un golpe ella tropezó e intento agarrarse de algo, desafortunadamente lo más cercano para ella, era cierto prefecto sádico, los dos cayeron quedando en una posición comprometedora con Tsuna estando debajo de Kyoya.

-Herbívora- Hibari gruño con molestia, el abrió los ojos y tanto él como Tsuna se sorprendieron de la cercanía de sus rostros, Tsuna tuvo un pequeño sonrojo y Kyoya aunque casi no veía, también tenía un pequeño sonrojo, Tsuna empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Bájate de mi perfecto idiota- Pero hibari la ignoro y empezó ah acercársele lentamente, los presentes abrieron los ojos completamente, Chrome estaba completamente roja, mientras que los guardianes hombres veían esto con incredulidad y por una extraña razón tuvieron una punzada en su corazón por la acción del prefecto hacia a Tsunami.

-Te morderé hasta la muerte y ya no me importa si eres una chica herbívora-Hibari tenía un brillo malicioso en su mirada, Tsuna sintió un escalofrió, su intuición le decía que Kyoya no se refería solo a una golpiza sino ah algo mas, algo que le hizo estremecerse.

-"Hieeee porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi"- Tsuna lloraba internamente, por su estúpido descuido tropezó cayendo hacia atrás y de todas sus torpees tenia que agarrarse Hibari, ella palideció y miro con miedo al prefecto, este se acerco a ella con una sonrisa de lado, sus labios estaban a centímetros uno del otro, pero Hibari giro su cabeza y en vez de besarla poso sus labios en su cuello, Tsuna sintió los labios en su piel, dándole un escalofrió y cerro levemente los ojos al sentir como Hibari le mordía, el se alejo de ella con una sonrisa depredadora, pero de la nada una risa muy familiar sonó por todo el pasillo, Tsuna tuvo una sensación muy conocida, se estremeció levemente su intuición le estaba advirtiendo de la persona que venía.

-Kufufufufu~ ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?...Ave-kun ah perdido los estribos y ataca a una pequeño Conejo- Enfrente de Tsuna una niebla empezó a parecer y entre ella salió Mukuro con una sonrisa al estilo Cheshire, el había atacado a Hibari y este tuvo que alejarse de Tsuna para esquivarlo, Hibari le mando una mirada molesta.

-Herbívoro… Te morderé hasta la muerte- Hibari miro con molestia a Mukuro, estaba de nuevo en pose de pelea y sin esperar un segundo se lanzo de nuevo al ataque, Mukuro detuvo su ataque con su tridente y empezó a pelear con él.

-"Hieee es que acaso no bastaba con Hibari-san, porque rayos esta aquí también Mukuro…"- Tsuna maldijo internamente y levemente se paro y retrocedió –"Solo espero que Reborn no tenga el plan de traer a Namimori a Varia y ah los demás Arcobalenos"- Tsuna pensó con nerviosismo, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo.

~Con Reborn~

-Hm…No lo había pensado Dame-Tsuna…pero no suena tan mala idea- Reborn sonrió de lado mientras sonreía, lo cual significaba en un futuro no muy lejano mucho dolor y sufrimiento para su estudiante.

-Esto se pondrá muy interesante no lo crees León- El camaleón verde asintió en respuesta a la pregunta de su amo, Reborn le dio una caricia y siguió mirando el sufrimiento de su estudiante mientras tomaba un poco de su expresso.

~Con Tsuna~

-"Seré idiota, le acabo de dar una idea para torturarme"- Sin poder evitarlo Tsuna se palmeo la frente, pero su atención fue desviada al ser cegado levemente por una repentina luz, el frunció levemente el ceño y miro hacia ah atrás, el trago duro al ver como la idol de Namimori y su Amor platónico Kyoko Sasagawa estaba frente a él con una cámara en la mano y con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Lo siento si te asuste, pero no aguante las ganas de tomarte una foto en esa linda pose- Kyoko sonrió y se acerco a él, ajena de la pelea que estaba sucediendo delante de Tsuna, aunque de hecho hasta el propio Tsuna parecía haber olvidado sus preocupaciones.

-No te tienes que disculpar- Agito sus manos con rapidez- no me molesta kyo…- Tsuna iba a llamar a Kyoko por su nombre, pero en el último momento su intuición le advirtió, el miro con nerviosismo a la castaña, esperaba que no se diera cuenta de su pequeño error, Kyoko lo miro por unos segundos, y por un segundo Tsuna noto su mirada un poco afilada y parecía estar analizándolo, pero rápidamente su expresión volvió a ser una amable y cálida sonrisa y sus sospechas murieron pensando que tal vez se estaba volviendo demasiado paranoico con todo el asunto de esconder su identidad.

-Lo siento por mi rudeza todavía no me presento, mi nombre es Sasagawa Kyoko un placer- La castaña le dedico otra sonrisa, Tsuna sonrió y también se presento.

-Es una placer también Kyoko-chan, mi nombre es Tsunami Yukiko- Tsuna también dio una leve reverencia- pero puedes llamarme…Tsumi- Por un momento Tsuna iba a decir que le llamara Tsuna, pero entonces pensó que sería muy sospechoso, al parecer ser una chica lo volvía menos torpe, más cuidadoso y observador,, aunque ese hecho de alguna forma le hería su orgullo y lo deprimía.

-Claro Tsunami-chan, por cierto todavía no almuerzo, te gustaría que almorzáramos juntas- El rostro de Tsuna se ilumino y asintió, Kyoko sonrió, la tomo del brazo y la empezó a llevar, Tsuna sonrió y se dejo llevar, sus guardianes estaban tan distraídos intentando parar la pelea que no notaron cuando Tsuna se había ido, bueno a excepción de una mirada violeta que observaba la interacción entre Tsuna y Kyoko, Chrome se extraño por la diferente personalidad de la castaña, ella miro a los demás y noto que ninguno se había percatado de esto, por lo que prefirió seguir a Tsunami sola, luego hablaría de ello con Mukuro-sama.

-Y dime Tsumi-chan, ¿te gustan los pasteles?- Kyoko en ese momento la estaba llevando hacia el pateo, mientras caminaban le enseñaba la escuela.

-¿eh?...si me gustan mucho Kyoko-chan- Tsuna asintió con entusiasmo, pero entonces paró en seco, Kyoko también se detuvo y la miro con duda.

-¿Ocurre algo Tsumi-chan?-Tsuna bajo la mirada, su fleco le cubría su mirada, ella negó con la cabeza, Kyoko la miro con preocupación ella dio un paso para acercarse pero Tsuna retrocedió.

-Lo siento acabo de recordar algo, no podre almorzar contigo…me voy- Tsuna salió corriendo, el no se detuvo por nada hasta que llego a la azotea, el cerro la puerta con fuerza y puso el seguro en ella, Tsuna se recargo en la puerta y lentamente cayó hasta tocar el suelo y juntar sus rodillas.

-Que extraño le pasara algo a Tsuna- Kyoko giro su cabeza con inocencia, ignorando a los hombres que se desmayaron de sangrado nasal por su movimiento, ella suspiro y siguió caminando luego hablaría con ella.

-Que pasa dame-Tsumi, acaso te acobardaste de estar junto a tu amor platónico- Tsuna se aferro mas a sus rodillas ignorando a Reborn, su tutor se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba así que dejo de sonreír y se puso serio-no te muevas de ahí Tsuna- Tsuna no dijo nada y solo se aferro a sus rodillas.

-Reborn…-Tsuna susurro cuando vio a su tutor frente a ella- yo…en algún momento después de la pelea de Hibari con Mukuro…cuando fui sorprendido por Kyoko- Tsuna se mordió el labio- yo…cuando la vi, no sentí ningún sentimiento de amor al verla…-Reborn alzo una ceja ante la declaración de su estudiante, el se puso de cuclillas y suavemente acaricio la cabeza de su estudiante.

-Tal vez ese cuerpo hace que tus sentimientos cambien…o simplemente nunca la amaste de verdad y tal vez confundiste tus sentimientos Dame-Tsuna- Reborn sonrió de lado, pero su estudiante solo lo miro a los ojos durante unos segundos antes de responder.

-Mi intuición…me dice que es la segunda, tal vez este cuerpo me hizo darme cuenta que confundí el sentimiento del amor, por la amistad…pero aun así, eso no es lo que me asusto-Tsuna hundió su cabeza entre sus rodillas, Reborn suspiro y decidió sentarse junta a Tsuna.

-Habla de una vez Dame-Tsuna, que es lo que te molesta-Tsuna suspiro para girar su cabeza y mirar a Reborn.

-Cuando fui sorprendido por Kyoko no me importo el darme cuenta que solo la veía como una amiga, lo que asusto fue que en ese momento cuando ella me invito ah almorzar…yo olvide mientras me enseñaba la escuela…quien era yo-Reborn miro a su estudiante aunque no lo mostrara su rostro, el se preocupo de aquellas palabras.

-Ah que te refieres con olvidar quien eras tú Tsuna-Reborn afilo su mirada y su estudiante solo apretó sus puños.

-Yo…olvide que era un hombre, por un momento actué como si fuera una chica, como si el ser un hombre hubiera sido solo un sueño, como si en realidad fuera una mujer…incluso mis recuerdos me parecían lejanos como si no fueran míos, por un momento olvide que yo era Tsunayoshi Sawada y que en realidad era Tsunami Yukiko y que la historia falsa que creaste para mí era mi verdadera vida, en el momento en que Kyoko me hizo una pregunta yo volví en mí mismo y me sorprendí que olvidara lo que esta a hablando con Kyoko, eso me asusto por eso corrí a la azotea…Reborn ¿qué hago?...yo no quiero olvidarlos, a ninguno de ustedes, son mi familia-Tsuna hundió su cabeza en sus rodillas y empezó a temblar, lagrimas caían por su rostro, el tenía miedo de olvidarse de todos sus amigos.

-Dame-Tsuna- Reborn se sintió culpable del dolor de su estudiante, el nunca quería que todo acabara de aquella forma, el por impulso tomo a Tsuna y lo atrajo hacia él en un cálido abrazo, Tsuna dejo de llorar y se sonrojo por estar en el regazo de su tutor, el levanto su vista para ver el rostro de Reborn.

-¿Reborn?...-Tsuna se empezó a sentir nervioso, el ser una chica producía reacciones extrañas, su tutor lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió con una de sus sonrisa únicas y que casi nadie ah visto, Tsuna se sonrojo aun mas por la sonrisa de su tutor.

-Dame-Tsuna…no te debes preocupar sobre tu memoria, yo aun estaré a tu lado, después de todo soy tu Tutor también en tu historia falsa, yo hare todo lo posible por volverte a la normalidad y recuperar tu memoria si la llegas ah olvidar-Tsuna sonrió ante las palabras de consuelo y protección de su tutor, ella lentamente se recargo en el pecho de su tutor, Rebor se congelo ante la acción.

-Gracias Reborn…siempre me apoyas en las situaciones más difíciles…-Tsuna no dijo nada más porque se había quedado dormida, Reborn suspiro y se paro tomando a Tsuna entre sus brazos, el, la llevo a la enfermería, la recostó en una de las camas no sin antes amenazar a Shamal de que si la llegaba a tocar el le haría sufrir una de las mas doloras muertes, Shamal ante la amenaza solo asintió completamente pálido, el miro el rostro durmiente de su estudiante e impulsivamente se acerco a ella, él le había dado un beso en la mejilla, y estaba a punto de darle uno en la boca si no fuera porque Yamamoto y Gokudera entraran de repente por la puerta, al parecer Gokudera había visto a su hermana otra vez sin nada que le cubriera el rostro.

-Tch…- Reborn maldijo en voz baja para alejarse de su estudiante, el logro salir por la ventana sin que los guardianes de su estudiante lo notaran, mientras caminaba él se llevo una mano para tapar el sonrojo de su rostro, el había besado impulsivamente a Tsuna sin darse cuenta.

-jajajaja dejare de mientras a Gokudera aquí- Shamal lo ignoro y Yamamoto se encargo de poner a Gokudera en la cama, el no se dio cuenta de Tsuna y sin más salió de la enfermería para regresar a sus clases.

Tsuna dormía con calma, sin saber lo que le esperaba una vez abriera los ojos, sin duda un infierno se desataría en unas horas.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

** yeye otro capitulo terminado XD, enserio que hago lo posible por actualizar pronto un capitulo de cada uno de mis fics e.e**

**Es un poco estresante pero no imposible XD**

**bueno esperare con ansias sus comentarios :D**

**dejen Reviews~**

**si gustan pueden darme ideas para el siguiente capitulo :D**

**CIAO~ CIAO~**


	4. Chapter 4

**yEY YA termine el 4 capitulo XD espero hacer la continuacion muy pronto XD**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

Existían ocasiones en donde Tsuna no sabía qué rayos pasaba a su alrededor, y aunque nadie lo creyera eran raras estas ocasiones, pues después de saber que iba a ser el jefe de la familia mafiosa mas fuerte del mundo, se había metido en tantas situaciones extrañas, que su tutor fuera un bebe, que además era el asesino número uno del mundo, un guardián de la niebla que es un pervertido y que tiene un extraño corte de piña, un guardián obsesionado con su escuela y ciudad que además tiene más poder que la propia policía de la ciudad, un líder de un escuadrón de asesinos que tienes más edad de la que aparenta, un ex enemigo que es adicto a los malvaviscos, y muchas cosas más, así que técnicamente ya casi nada podía sorprenderle, sin embargo en esta ocasión Tsuna no sabía que creer…

-Mmm… ¿por qué rayos estoy en una caja?...-Tsuna se mordió el labio, la caja era espaciosa como para que dos personas pudieran entrar en ella, parecía estar echa de madera, pero demasiado gruesa para poder romperla con una patada o golpe, al ver que no podía romperla, intento abrir la tapa de la caja, sin embargo esta parecía estar sellada con algo oh la cerradura no servía, Tsuna maldijo internamente a Reborn, sin saber que esta vez este no tenía nada que ver.

Mientras buscaba una forma de salir Tsuna encontró una pequeña videocámara, Tsuna se extraño por esto y la tomo, esta todavía estaba grabando, Tsuna se debatió unos minutos si quería saber lo que había sucedido oh mejor caer en la ignorancia y esperar que alguien la salvara, pero al final decidió ver el video, algo le decía que iba a estar encerrado en ese lugar por un largo, largo rato, así que sin nada más que hacer retrocedió todo el video y le puso play, solo rezaba porque estuviera en la escuela oh lugar conocido.

~Play 12 horas antes~

La cámara se encontraba grabando en un Angulo donde se podía ver todo lo que ocurría en la habitación, Tsuna sabía que esto solo podía ser obra de Reborn.

-Herbívoro…- Hibari abrió la puerta autoritariamente mientras se introducía en la enfermería, Shamal en ese momento no se veía por ningún lado Tsuna estaba seguro que había tomado un pequeño descanso para acosar ah algunas mujeres, mientras Tsuna y Gokudera se encontraban profundamente dormidos, bueno mas inconsciente en el caso del segundo, Hibari examino a los dos antes de acercarse a Tsuna, Tsuna chillo internamente.

-No me muerda hasta la muerte Hibari-san- Tsuna lloro dramáticamente, pero en vez de morderlo a la muerte como Tsuna pensaba, Hibari simplemente se quedo unos segundos observando a Tsuna dormir antes de estirar su mano, aunque al principio parecía dudar, poco a poco acerco su mano a la cabeza de Tsuna y empezó ah acariciarle el cabello.

-Es igual al del omnívoro…- Aunque hibari lo había dicho en un mormullo, Tsuna logro escuchar toda la frase, ocasionando que se pusiera rojo.

-"¿Esta hablando de mi?... ¿CUANDO HIBARI-SAN ME AH ACARICIADO ANTES EL CABELLO?...algo me dice que no quiero saber"- Tsuna pensó sudando frio, pues las únicas veces que dormía debían ser cuando estaba en el hospital oh en su cuarto y el simple hecho de saber que tal vez Hibari se metía a su cuarto en la noche, le causaba una extraña sensación, pero no sabía si era buena oh mala.

Hibari siguió acariciando durante unos segundos antes que de la nada la Tsuna del video empezara por el toque de Hibari a ronronear…en ese mismo momento Tsuna se rompió ante la acción de su yo durmiente, ella estaba en un completo shock.

-Herbívora…- Hibari que había entrado a la enfermería para analizar a cierta herbívora que le había llamado la atención porque le recordaba a cierto castaño de grandes ojos y apariencia inocente y adorable…Hibari en ese momento se detuvo de acariciar a la peli negra y una leve confusión apareció en su mirada, el había pensado inconscientemente de esa manera del omnívoro, el podía admitir muy a regañadientes que el omnívoro se parecía a un animal pequeño e indefenso, ´pero aun le molestaba que pensara que una persona se catalogara con la palabra "adorable" o incluso que el pensara eso de alguien, Hibari sintió en ese momento la necesidad de desquitarse con algún herbívoro, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse de la pelinegra el sonido de un leve ronroneo llego hasta sus oídos, él le dio una mirada indescifrable a la pelinegra, sin poder evitarlo un minúsculo tono rosa apareció en sus mejillas.

-Omnívora…-Hibari gruño con un poco de frustración ante los confusos sentimientos que le producía la pelinegra y que solo le había pasado al estar cerca de cierto omnívoro.

Una vez Hibari logro volver a la tranquilidad, retiro levemente su mano para ponerla a un costado, el frunció levemente el ceño al no entender el sentimiento que le producía la herbívora, se quedo unos segundos mirando el rostro de Tsunami antes de suspirar y salir de la habitación tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

Pero Tsuna que había estado en shock no vio lo que había pasado después de su ronroneo y solo segundos después de que Hibari saliera, logro salir de su shock con una oscura aura rodeándola.

-UN INFIERNO PORQUE RAYOS ESTOY RONRONEANDO, NO SOY NATSU MALDITA SEA- Después de que Tsuna dejara de maldecir al segundo se tapo su boca con sus dos manos, ella tenía una expresión asustada, Tsuna no era de las personas que se molestaran rápidamente oh que incluso llegaran a maldecir en voz alta, ese cambio en ella le hizo temblar levemente, el cambio le dio miedo, Tsuna no quería cambiar, ella no quería…

-Tengo miedo…Reborn tengo miedo…- Tsuna se acurruco en una esquina de la caja, ella le puso momentáneamente pausa al video y se quedo un rato en silencio, lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, pero ella no había soltado ningún sonido de llanto, solo se quedo ahí hasta que las lagrimas se detuvieron, en ese momento ella solo quería estar en su casa junto a su familia, oh estar junto a sus guardianes como antes, diablos incluso las tortu-entrenamientos de Reborn sonaban como una buena idea, extrañaba tener su cuerpo de siempre.

-"Maldita sea incluso tomar una taza de té con Hibari o Mukuro oh incluso Xanxus suena mejor que ser una chica, maldición incluso el entrenamiento de Reborn suena como un día de campo"- Tsuna volvió a temblar ante otro repentino ataque de maldiciones, ella frunció el ceño levemente, ya sea en sus pensamientos oh en voz alta, tendría sus ataques de personalidad, aunque ahora sus pensamientos no fueran tan diferentes de lo que siente, ella estaba casi segura que en su usual personalidad, tendría tartamudeos y uno que otro "Hieeee" en ellos, era lamentable que incluso en ellos fuera miedoso y tímido pero era su personalidad y no había mucho que pudieras hacer en realidad, era algo que incluso ella misma aceptaba a regañadientes.

-Solo espero no tener estos ataques enfrente de personas no terroríficas- Tsuna pensó temblando levemente.

Estando más tranquila Tsuna volvió a ponerle play al video, no sin antes regresarlo en el mismo segundo donde se había quedado y observo cómo minutos después de que su yo ronroneara, y que aun seguía molestándole, Hibari alejo su mano de su cabello y la dejo caer levemente, el parecía dudar sobre algo, su ceño fruncido lo delataba completamente, pero él no hizo nada más que suspirar y salir de la habitación como si nada, Tsuna a veces se preguntaba si Hibari al menos entraba a clases, después de unos minutos en la habitación no ocurrió nada mas, Tsuna se acostó en la caja sin dejar de observar le video, después de lo que pudo haber sido una hora, no sabía con seguridad pues había adelantado el video al ver que nada pasaba, alguien más entro a la habitación, Tsuna miro con sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

-Tsumi-san…- La persona que había entrado no era otra que su guardiana de la Niebla esta camino hasta su cama ignorando completamente a su guardián de la Tormenta para sentarse a su lado, Chrome se quedo unos segundos observando el cuerpo de Tsuna, pero después de un tiempo Chrome estiro su mano lentamente a su cabello y lo acaricio de la misma forma que anteriormente había echo Hibari.

-Es como el boss…-Chrome vio con preocupación a Tsuna, casi parecía que quería llorar al no saber bien lo que estaba sucediendo, Tsuna se mordió el labio y quiso consolar a su guardiana pero no pudo, al final su guardiana se fue sin decir otra cosa, Tsuna a pesar de que no había echo nada contra su guardiana sentía que ella era la causa del dolor de su guardiana, internamente gimió con frustración.

-Pero de que hablo si es mi culpa por no decirles la verdad y seguir el estúpido plan de Reborn…a veces desearía no ser tan inútil- Tsuna se rodeo de un aura depresiva, pero para intentar no entrar en otro de sus extraños momentos depresivos, ella recordó cierto detalle de sus guardianes.

-Me pregunto si todos mis guardianes tienen el fetiche de acariciarme cuando estoy durmiendo oh inconsciente…a veces no los comprendo, pero al menos no es nada perjudicial- Tsuna se hundió de hombros, solo sabía que no era por ningún mal motivo pero no sabían aun bien el porqué de sus actos. (tan inocente XD).

Después de unos minutos sin que nada pasara, Tsuna sintió un escalofrió pasar por su espina dorsal, algo le decía que el siguiente Guardián que entrara no sería nadie bienvenido.

-Kufufufu…- Tsuna suspiro, su intuición como siempre nunca estaba equivocada, una niebla empezó ah aparecer entre la habitación, entre ella apareció un cierto ilusionista pervertido, este sin sentir remordimiento oh pena, empujo ah hayato de la cama tirándolo al suelo y se sentó en la cama, él se quedo mirando unos minutos a Tsuna, del mismo modo que Hibari lo había hecho antes.

-A veces siento que Hibari como Mukuro son muy parecidos- Tsuna pensó con cansancio- solo espero que nunca lleguen a saber que lo dije- Tsuna pensó con nerviosismo, ella siguió viendo el video y levemente frunció el ceño al ver como Mukuro tenía un extraño brillo en su mirada, Tsuna suspiro internamente, en esos momentos le gustaría poder leer los sentimientos de las personas más fácilmente como Reborn.

-Pero siento, que será más deprimente si llego a saber todo lo que piensa la gente de mi- Tsuna fue rodeado por un aura oscura y deprimente de nuevo.

-Kufufufufu…igual al de mi Tsunayoshi- Mukuro murmuro con malicia, provocándole un sonrojo y un escalofrió a Tsuna, el peli índigo se encontraba en ese momento acariciando la cabeza de Tsuna como si de un animal se tratara.

-Oh si claro todos acaricien y aprovéchense de Tsuna mientras duerme…- Tsuna no sabía porque, pero se encontraba muy molesto y con un leve puchero, algo le decía que era otro de sus cambio de personalidad pero no quería entrar en otro modo depresivo así que culpo a las hormonas oh el hecho de que tal vez tenía una personalidad bipolar, maldijo por su sueño pesado, pero antes de seguir pensando, el vio como Mukuro se alejo rápido de Tsuna mientras una explosión resonaba en la habitación.

-Tch, que haces aquí bastardo- Una voz llena de molestia se escucho entre el polvo que había levantado la anterior explosión, Tsuna no tuvo que oír dos veces la voz para saber de quién se trataba, además de que la explosión era más que obvia para saber de quién se trataba.

-"Hibari me castigara de una forma muy sádica cuando todo esto termine por destruir su escuela"- Tsuna gimió con impotencia- "porque dios me odia tanto para juntar a Gokudera y a Mukuro por dios es casi como pedir que exploten la escuela"- Tsuna lloro internamente, pues su guardián de la tormenta se enoja muy fácil y su guardián de la niebla ama molestar a los demás, es casi obvio que solo causarían destrucción si se les llega a juntar.

-Kufufufufu pero que pasa, acaso el perrito esta enojado- Mukuro sonrió con malicia, el nunca perdería alguna ocasión para molestar a los demás, aunque claro que tenía una persona especial a la cual no podía dejar de molestar, la cual con gran ironía tenía un parecido a la pelinegra que en ese momento se encontraba durmiendo en la misma habitación, claro que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Oh sí que se divertirá con el pequeño perro del Decimo Vongola, con ese pensamiento Mukuro sonrió y una niebla rodeo tanto a Mukuro como a Gokudera.

-sí…!TODOS INTENTEN MATARSE CUANDO DUERMO¡...- Tsuna en ese momento dejo de ver el video y empezó a golpearse contra una de las paredes de la caja, una vez más calmado y con una gran marca roja en la frente, el logro tranquilizarse, pero ignoro el video y solo escucho las muchas explosiones y maldiciones que sonaron en él, no tenía la fortaleza para soportar ver como Gokudera y su guardián de la Niebla peleaban hasta que uno de ellos quedara inconsciente, oh casi podía escuchar las maldiciones de su mano derecha y de su guardián de la niebla, con una sonrisa nerviosa Tsuna se recargo en la caja y miro el techo de madera con cansancio.

-Porque simplemente no llega Hibari a la escena y los noquea, tal vez así sea menos doloroso mi castigo- Tsuna pensó sin ninguna pizca de optimismo, al parecer ya había tocado el fondo de su depresión.

-Pero aun no logro comprender….que rayos paso para que quedara encerrada en una enorme caja, ¡Hieeeeeee¡- Tsuna grito con frustración mientras se jalaba el cabello, después de sentir dolores en su cabeza ella soltó su cabello y levemente suspiro- si no me conociera diría que soy una masoquista haciéndome daño a mi misma- Tsuna gimió con frustración.

-Solo agradezco que no lo sea, pues aun siento dolor de las palizas de Hibari-san y Reborn- Tsuna pensó con un escalofrió al recordar a su tan querido guardián y tutor de un lado con su "castigo por romper la reglas" y sus "lecciones" según su tutor, interiormente tembló al recordar las sádicas sonrisas de su tutor y guardián de la nube.

-"Estoy más que segura que lo vi sonreír al torturarme"- Tsuna pensó con un aura oscura y con lagrimas al estilo anime- "incluso estoy segura que era una sonrisa de felicidad, maldición como si estuvieran en un día de campo"- Tsuna pensó con frustración mientras se volvía a pegar en la pared de la caja –" incluso creo que lo hacen para sacar su frustración del día"- Una vez Tsuna se calmo se recostó en la caja, el video todavía tenía otras 4 horas de grabación, pero Tsuna pensó que por ahora solo quería dormir, ya después continuaría viendo sus desgracias, sin esperar nada más, Tsuna cerró los ojos, solo esperaba al menos despertar en una cama cuando despertara.

Trágicamente Tsuna habrá deseado no haberlo pensado, pues la cama donde despertaría seria dueña de alguien muy conocido y que es una persona muy violenta, pero bueno que se puede esperar de la suerte de Dame-Tsuna, si Tsuna pensaba que no podía tocar mas fondo de su depresión, al parecer estaba equivocado.

**CONTINUARA~**

* * *

**~NOTAS~**

**TA-CHAN espero les haya gustado XD TAMBIEN ESPERO PRONTO SUbir el siguiente capitulo**

**por cierto todabia no estoy segura endonde colocar a neustro indefenso conejo, ¿que dicen?**

**-con:**

**-Kyoya**

**-Mukuro**

**-Gokudera**

**-Yamamoto**

**-¿alguien mas?**

**PD ni yo misma lo se XD**

**bueno me retiro dejen rewiews XD si pueden dejen ideas, porque mi cabeza esta en las nubes literalmente XD acepto sugerencias, ayudas, tomatazos, menos insultos claro :D**

**CIAO CIAO~**

**dejen reviews XD**


End file.
